


The Black Lake Mishap

by XieFaeLian13



Series: HP Marauders one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Drowning, Oops, Other, Swimming, glasses and water don't mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieFaeLian13/pseuds/XieFaeLian13
Summary: I wrote this back in like 2012, finally deciding to just fucking copy paste it here without editing it, will it be terrible? probably? Do I care? Not really lol. Enjoy y'all
Series: HP Marauders one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000242
Kudos: 2





	The Black Lake Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in like 2012, finally deciding to just fucking copy paste it here without editing it, will it be terrible? probably? Do I care? Not really lol. Enjoy y'all

“Whoa, will you look at that?”

James Potter murmured in awe to his new found friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew as he pointed out over the edge of the boat. They were all first years and in the same boat going up to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

“It’s so, so, big,” 

Peter said as he leaned forward slightly over the boat’s side, trying to get a better view of the magnificent castle, the lights dancing over the water that was rippling around them.

“Hey, Peter, Not so far!”

Screamed Sirius as the boat began to fill with water, the other first years in the other boats now looking over at the four to see what was going on and why yelling was happening.

“We’re going down!”

yelled Lupin as the boat capsized, spilling the four friends into the black lake and extinguishing the lamp that Lupin was holding. James and Sirius came to the surface, sputtering water and trying to stay afloat, their wizarding robes weighing them down dangerously in the dark waters.

“W-wait, wh-where’s Lupin an-and Peter?”

James said through coughs, the water in his lungs trying to stay while his lungs tried to get the water out. 

“I, I don’t know! Wait! Didn’t Lupin say he can’t swim, Same with Peter?”

The two friends looked at each other as they both felt fear grasp at them like cold claws running up and down their insides, Serious didn’t say a word as he took a huge breath and dove under the surface of the lake. James was smiling as he took a deep breath and dove under the rippling surface of the lake as well, everything blurry and hard to make out, it was only then that he realized that he’d lost his glasses at some point in the commotion that had happened. He waited for his friend, knowing that he couldn’t be much help with how little he could see and could simply try and help with locate the surface in the confusing underwater world, then a few moments later he thought he saw Sirius’ form coming towards him in the murky blackness. However, as it got closer to him, James could tell that it wasn’t his new-found friend, but a giant tentacle that wrapped around his waist and quickly pulled him deeper and deeper into the gloom that surrounded him. James felt terror inside of him again as he was losing his air supply quickly and as the edges of his vision started to fade.

‘ _Am I even going to get to step foot inside Hogwarts?_ ’

was his last thought before he blacked out. The first thing James Potter knew after that was the feeling of warmth being placed around him and then the low hum of voices all about as he opened his eyes, and to his amazement he saw all his friends looking at him from above him.

“Professor! He’s awake! James is awake!”

Peter said as James coughed as he rolled to his side on the stony and cold ground, dislodging the water from his lungs as he did

“Mate, I gotta hand it to ya, you’re sure as bound to be in Gryffindor for that!”

Sirius said as he smiled, also wrapped in an over-fluffed towel.

“What….what happened?”

James finally asked, blinking at the blurry shapes before him

“The giant squid got ya mate”

Remus chimed in before the others could get their thoughts in order, however Remus was soon cut off

“he didn’t keep you long!”

The smallest boy, Peter, explained hurriedly

“he just took you to the shore along with us, but you were out cold. We were afraid you’d gone and died…oh! Before I forget…he had your glasses as well!”

At this, the faces of all his new-found friends paled, because even though they had just met, they all knew that the only reason they were friends was because of the boy sitting on the ground in front of them, he, James Potter, was going to be the glue that held their friendship together…James simply smiled as he took his glasses back and uselessly tried to dry them on his still sopping robes


End file.
